3.2 Patch
Announced: December 9, 2013 Released: December 11, 2013 INTRA-GUILD LEADERBOARDS: Guilds will now be able to see how much each member is contributing during each Boss Strike. This Leaderboard can be accessed from the Z2 Community Layer, Guild screen and Boss Strike Screen. It will reset with each new Boss Strike. NEW MISSIONS: Over 80 new missions, including former enemies seeking asylum, researching new technologies with i17 and Perkins becoming an expert in Sandworm biology in a rather uncomfortable manner. NEW UNITS: Railgun Sniper While most Snipers have enough trouble getting just one headshot, the Railgun Sniper is more concerned with how to earn three with a single shot. Railgun Buggy A lightly armored buggy that’s been strapped with an oversized railgun. It’s like taping a rifle to a mouse. Railgun Tank The Railgun Tank is able to withstand the pressures of the frontlines and pierce through an entire column of enemies. L7 Sandworm Drill This machine is a subterranean terror, much like the beast it was modeled after. It’s very effective for crushing any Railgun components. NEW STRUCTURES: Water Filtering Plant Turn your dirty water into XP and Gold (somehow). Solar Power Plant There’s nothing more “green” than taking in sunlight for free and charging your population XP and Gold for it. Salvaged Ancient Tech Some people decorate with the bones of their enemies. Others prefer circuits and metal plating. Underground Bunker New premium house costing 120 NEW LEVEL CAP: 65 is the new 60. This means more Land Expansions and Population! RUSSIAN: Battle Nations is now localized in Russian. Ура! UI/UX CHANGES: * Haulers will always provide 100% efficiency now. Only one Hauler is needed to service any resources that are within range of the Resource Depot. * When Raiding for missions, the attack square should automatically appear over the mission objective as opposed to the center of the screen. * When you don’t have enough workers for a new building, the game will no longer force you to the Build Menu if you tap/click away from the dialogue box. * The “Okay” button has been removed from dialogues. Now, players can tap/click anywhere on the screen to continue. UNIT CHANGES: Wolf Scrapper didn’t have a heal cost. It’s now 12,750 Gold and 1,500 Steel. Frontier Lumberjack didn’t have a heal cost. It’s now 2,500 Gold and 200 Iron. Unmanned Laser Turret now costs an additional 5,000 Gold and heals for 2,500 Gold. The following units are no longer immune to Stun, Poison and Freeze. * Sopwith Spiderwasp * BC-1 Snake * L-60 Hawker Hurricane * ZRS-6 Dirigible * Thundercloud F-10 The following units are no longer immune to Poison and Freeze. * V47 Kittyhawk * V-14 Maverick The following units are no longer immune to Stun and Poison. * Z2-18 Bomber BUG FIXES: * Healing many units at once sometimes caused a server error. * Using the Infection Test Facility occasionally resulted in a crash. * The “Manage” button in Garrisons caused a crash in OSX. * Several issues with Guild Chat resulting in poor performance and crashing. * The Z2 Bomber no longer causes a crash. * Numerous stability improvements for Android, iOS and OSX clients. MISC. CHANGES: All Infected missions will be disabled. If you have not completed any of the Infected missions, they will disappear and you will not be able to finish them. Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=56023&p=611293 Category:Patches Category:3.2 Patch